Rolling with Fate
by OswaldnJenny
Summary: I feared the day when silence would take my brother away. Now with Rock gone there will have to be a new Megaman. With his helmet and his Mega Buster, I will ensure that my brother's death was not in vain.
1. Chapter 1: Silence

Silence is deadly. It's found in the darkest of places with no life and no light. When you ask something from someone who is silent, you will receive no answer. How was I suppose to deny this fact? Was I really expecting an answer from silence. No. I was wishing for one.

My brother was the strongest robot I had ever known. Not only was his might alone powerful but so was his heart. He would do anything for me. He went to the ends of the universe just to make sure humanity and I were safe. He was a hero. He was Rock Light; Megaman.

He was called to duty once more, just a mere week ago. His monstrous and insane nemesis, Dr Wily, had once again thrown America into chaos. The old hack was just using robot masters that were already used against Rock. Rock had been through it before.

He never took me on his adventures. He wanted me to be safe so I stayed home and spoke to him through headsets. I remember singing him songs when it seemed he was about to give up and when I thought he would surely die. It was my way of letting him know it was okay if he gave up. I would always love him. But I knew him too well to know that he would never give up. He was braver than I could ever be. And he held more love in his small servos than in a thousand humans.

I had helped him again. I proclaimed it as my sisterly duty to watch over him and help him to the best of my abilities. I would teleport him where he needed to be. I would send him supplies. But most importantly I got to watch over him. I understood his plight. Sometimes I wished to be there with him. I wanted to fight alongside him and ensure his safety. But I know it would worry him. I want him to be happy so I stay home. I stay in the lab where it is safe.

I remember his last fight with bass. I supported him as I always do. Rock seemed to be flawless in his technique. He appeared to dance around bass, leaving his younger rival frustrated and scrambling. The blasts were loud and booming. Rubble had spread across the ground and scraping metal screeched through the air. I could hear all of this on my headset. They were both very loud.

There was no surprise when Rock defeated Bass. Rock had gained too many abilities to be defeated easily. Bass didn't stand a chance. Rock's final blast had sent bass crashing into machinery on the wall. It seemed to be a swift victory until I realized that the crash had caused a chain reaction. The large Wily base was falling to rubble. In a split second decision, I tried to teleport Rock out of there, only to have my access denied.

Our headsets' connections began to sound scratchy. I told him to get out of there. I wanted his safety to be ensured. But of course he wouldn't let Bass die. I could only hear the sound of rubble thundering around him as he picked up Bass then tried to escape. I heard a fraction of a yell before my video feed was crushed.

Then there was silence.

"Megaman!? Megaman!?" I remember screaming, "Megaman! Rock! Rock this isn't funny! Answer me! I don't like pranks Rock! Why won't you answer me!?"

I don't know what I was trying to accomplish. When you ask something from someone who is silent, you will receive no answer.


	2. Chapter 2: Megaman is Reborn

I've felt so empty. My emotional processors having been glitching. Father says it is because he hadn't developed an emotion in me to cope with death. I hate this feeling. I haven't been able to think straight. Weeks seemed to streak by as the other Light bots helped me and my father hide our lab. Everyone's words flew right past me. Nothing could help.

"Roll…" My father said as he sat down beside me, "Your brother did everything to protect you."

"I know. I'm not stupid." I responded.

He sighed, "And that is why we are here. This is what would protect you."

"I don't care what happens to me!" I yelled.

My father seemed to somehow stay calm. It made me angry that he seemed so unemotional about the situation. If he can be blessed with emotion then he should use it!

"But Rock would-"

"But he's gone now! Am I just supposed to assume what he wants and act like he's still around!?"

"I'm not saying that-"

"I don't want to talk anymore."

I hid myself under my bed sheets. I could feel the tears welling up inside me. They were only freed when my father left the room. I'm such a fool. I know Rock wanted to protect me. I know he wanted to win.

He wanted to win... He wanted to keep the world safe. He would always stay strong for me; for everyone. He wouldn't give up.

"What am I doing..." I said to myself, "Rock would never give up. He would be fighting. I... Have to help him."

I left my bedside and lightly tiptoed to my door. With careful movements I slowly opened the door and snuck to the lab area. Inside the room, sat weaponry and tools that Light bots would use, including Megaman's suits. My servos began to lock up at the sight of them. I shook my head and forced myself to stay strong.

With the entry of a password, I quickly accessed the suits. I took one out and ran to the bathroom. Inside, I quickly slipped on the suit, taking a moment to stare at the helmet, remembering Rock. With a sigh I placed the helmet on my head and looked into the mirror. I gasped at the likeness. I looked exactly like him. It was intimidating.

"Is this...," I said to the mirror, "what I am meant to do?"

I lightly caressed my hand on the mirror and saw Rock smiling back at me.

"Rock. I know what I am supposed to do. I won't cry anymore. I am going to be strong. For you. I shall carry the same passion that you had. I will fight with your strength. I am going to make sure that you are finally victorious. From now on..."

I stepped out of the bathroom and snuck out of the hideout. The cold air nipped at my cheeks. But the passion in my motors kept me warm. I looked off into the city, where Wily's kingdom lies. I will destroy him. I will make sure that my brother wins.

"I am Megaman."


End file.
